That was the last time I saw him
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: Marron realizes her feelings toward the one person she never thought to love. Trunks One-Shot


**S****o I am writing a one shot dedicated to Trunks and Marron Woot. The last Trunks and Marron Fanfiction was in January of 2012 SAD :( but I will *Hope* this gets some new points of view****for some people. :) On with the one-shot!**

* * *

Marron sat back cross legged in her bed. Listening to "As Long As You Love Me". She took off one of her ear-buds and heard silence. She smiled devilishly "AS LONG AS YOU LALALALALALALALALAOVE ME!" Marron yelled along with the song.

"Marron be quiet!" 18 told her daughter.

"Sorry mom... Heh" She said embarassed.

She sat with her hand cupped against her cheek. She looked outside and watched the waves crash against the wet sand.

Wet.

That reminds her of the incident that happened last week.

* * *

Marron was walking through the street apperantly her parents couldn't make it, So she was forced to fly. She sighed. She HATED flying she didn't want all that air pressure on her face. She stood inside the mall doors. She squinted her eyes to look ahead and saw endless array of buildings. She stepped outside to the pouring rain. She couldn't fly in this weather what if she gets wet.

She looked down to her Phone that was dining with notifications she looked through her texts.

"WHAT YOU ARE BREAKING UP WITH ME THROUGH A TEXT!" Marron yelled looking appalled at her phone.

She paved through the shade of the streets waiting until the rain walked down the busy sidewalks. Suddenly She had bumped into a familiar friend.

"Hey watch where-" He began

"Nice to see you too Trunks" Marron said crossing her arms

"Sorry, I didn't know who you were for a second." Trunks responded

"How can you not recognize me you knew me well since I was young!" Marron said bringing her hands to her hips. She formed a frown on her face. There were many reasons for Marron to be pissed.

First of all, Trunks couldn't even recognize her. Second of all, She had her hair perfectly ironed and now the humidity made it grow! Third of all, She has to fly home! Fourth, Her boyfriend had just broke up with her over a text message!

She made a slight curve on her red-tainted lips showing her sadness. Her perfectly beautiful blonde hair had been getting slightly puffy already. Her hands ran through the fabric of her red peter-pan collared shirt. Her black pencil skirt had a raindrops on them aready that ran all the way to her red heels.

"What did the store run out of your favorite lipstick" Trunks said jokingly.

"You know what... I will just be going" 15 year old Marron grabbing her bags

Trunks grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "No really what happened." Trunks said.

"A- pffft why would I tell YOU" Marron responded.

"Because, Do you have anyone else to console you at this moment." Trunks responded.

"Fine. Well lets see my boyfriend dumped me over a text, my hair now is messed up, You couldn't even recognize me when I bumped into you, AND to add to all of this I have to fly home in this weather because my parents couldn't make it." Marron Snapped.

"and obviously you wouldn't understand, Good bye." Marron said about to storm away.

He tightened his grip on her.

"What makes you think that." Trunks told her.

"Oh really and what exactly would you know" Marron crossed her arms

"I know, That guy is a asshole, Your hair is fine, you can always call a friend, and I couldn't recognize you from how stunning you looked." He said sternly.

"OK you proved me wrong, But did you just used You and stunning in the same sentence." Marron smiled

"Yeah maybe..." He said silenced.

"Hey you can't say maybe if you admit it." Marron told him.

"Yeah ok." He said.

"When was the last time I saw you?" Marron asked all of the sudden.

"Last time I saw you would have to be when Goku left to train with Uub." Trunks told her.

"Oh yeah." Marron murmured.

"Man you have changed since then. I remember you were 10 and you had those two red bows hanging from each side of your hair." He chuckled.

"Yeah and you what 13 and you were wearing those weird wrist bands." Marron said.

"Who said I stopped using them." He said turning his face into a scowl.

"A pssht, You still wear those things" Marron asked.

"What its only when I am training" He said.

"Good I would consider you a weirdo wearing that." Marron joked

Marron suddenly remembers how he teased her when he was younger on how cubby her arms had looked on her. She always would stick out her tongue and run around yelling "BAKA!"

Her Cerulean eyes squinted slightly as a beam ran across her rain had became dew drops. The sun peaked out from a large smug gray clouds and warmth had formed on the earths surface.

The sun brightened up other things and made it more clear to her. He was no longer that little boy who use to run around pulling her hair and teasing her. Who always had those boyish expressions on their face when the word Boyfriend or love was said. This was a different kinder version of him. Who she had finally gotten to know. Trunks to her was no longer a boy.

To Trunks she was not the little chubby baby who always cried when she was teased. She had grown out of her chubby toddler self and had turned into a beautiful teenager. Not a Woman yet not a Child. Somewhere in between.

As the sun emerged through the gray clouds unveiling its other side the other side of them appeared.

Marron inched closer and closer to him leaning her lips close to his she pressed it relieving its tenderness into it. She drew her passion into it it was up to the point where she couldn't breathe. She just stared absently into his eyes as he did the same.

"3 Years." She muttered. She gave an actual unforced smile she hasn't had one of those since she was young.

"Is it odd to admit my attraction..." Trunks muttered. "You were my friend since young, I teased you, I pulled your hair and made those gross-out expressions, adding to that I am 3 years older than you." He added shoving his hands to his pockets.

Marron didn't know how to respond. She could of said anything really.

"It's not...odd at all." Marron said looking up hoping he would understand what she meant. "I guess... I'll see you around Marron.:" He said lowly.

"Wait at least stay in touch" she said giving him a strip of paper.

* * *

That was the last time Marron saw him. She was upset she never really saw him after that. She would sometimes think he would be outside waiting to see her. Alas it always was otherwise. Marron ever since had him in her mind and couldn't remove him she tried everything. Just with luck her Mother nor Father didn't know of that fateful day.

Soon her phone made a ding. It was a voicemail ((HOW DID SHE MISS THAT CALL!))

"Marron, I know there is nothing I can do to make you older. Yeah I know that. But really That dosen't matter. I want you and that's it. I don't know what it is but I suddenly can't get you out of me head and I will somehow make a conversation turn into something about you. I really hope I can see you again."

Marron Stared absently. "I guess we really do feel that way for each other.

* * *

**And thats it. No but seriously I would pick the call up ASAP. So I hope this influences someone. And please Rate/Review! :)**


End file.
